We'll Make It
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a month now. They're very happy and they'll never break apart. At least they think until a new girl, Kira and upcoming challenges come along interfering with their relationship. Will they make it through? RATED T FOR DRAMA AND SOME LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I just realized how I wrote SO LITTLE in my other stories.. sorry! I've been practicing on other websites and it kinda got improved. :p

Enjoy!

Ally's POV

Austin and I have been dating for a month now. I get a text message and I see it's from him.

"Morning, Ally! I'll see you at school, beautiful!" I blush and put away my phone safe in my backpack. I walk downstairs and see my dad left a breakfast plate on the counter with a note beside it. _Started to work early, have fun at school! ~Dad _ I picked up the plate and ate the crunchy toast.

After Breakfast I meet up with Trish on my sidewalk. We talk about things as usual and talk about some more stuff. We reach school and walk inside. I walk to my locker and open it. I pull out my books and look at Austin's picture hanging in my locker. I smile. My locker suddenly shuts and I see Austin grinning.

"Austin!" I say while jumping up to hug him. He hugs back and twirls me down and then puts me back on the ground. "Hey, meet me at lunch, I need to tell you something." He asks. I nod yes and he walks away. I'm kind of nervous since there's a chance he's going to break up with me. No way, Ally, he likes you.. or at least I think he does. Trish walks to her locker which is close to mine and opens it. "Hey Ally, did you hear about the new girl?"

"No?" I say. Just then I see a crowd of people going down the hall surrounding a girl.

"Oh.." I correct myself.

"Move. Move." The New girl commands the people, while she is moving towards her locker. I, being friendly, smile and greet her. "Hi! My name's Ally, nice to meet you." She looks at me in a sassy way and says, "Kira." She gives me a look and then turns back to her locker. _What a brat. _I think. I shake it off and head to class.

At lunch I scan the cafeteria and see Austin.. Talking to Kira. _Don't tell me what I think it is. No, Ally, you're not going to let her have your man. You will fight. _ I think while walking towards Austin's table.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greets.

"Hey Austin" I smile. Kira turns around with a messed up smile and says, "Ally.."

"Uh, Kira, can I talk to Austin.. alone?" I say with an unpleased toned. She nods but gives me a dirty look with her eyes. She walks away and I sit down at Austin's Table.

"Ally.. I..wanted to give you something." He pulls out a jewel box. I, shocked, opened it and it has a heart necklace inside. I blush and say,

"Austin?, You shouldn't have." I tear up a bit.  
"I wanted to. I really like you, Ally." He replies.

"Thank you." I say while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you anything.." I apologize looking bad.

"It's okay, I really don't care." He grins. I smile.

"I have another surprise. I'll text you after school." He tells me. I nod yes and Lunch Period is over and we're dismissed to last period.

I walk in the hallways and I get tripped by Kira. _Witch._ Everyone starts laughing and Trish helps me up. "Get lost everyone." She says while eyeing Kira. Kira giggles and walks off.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. "Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask. She of course, says yes and I say,

"I think Kira will be out to get me."

"Why?"

"Because, I can tell she likes Austin."

She takes a minute to figure it out and she gets it.

"Well, Austin likes you, so he wouldn't date her." She assures.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She has a little doubt but she nods yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Fudge I got 3 reviews :D xD I'm lame. Well, Here's da update btw, I sometimes have writers block for a lot of chapters.. so.. beware.

At home I lay on my bed and think of Kira. No, not in that way, obviously, but how she could tear Austin and I apart.. let's see. I've watched those cheesy T.V episodes and movie where one bitch makes it look like one boyfriend is cheating and then the girl just storms out without letting the boy explain.. so.. I know I might see that one coming. And then they'res a part where there's a note saying, _It's over ~Their boyfriend _and such, so I'll be looking out for that too. I get a cell phone call from a blocked number and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Austin stop kissing me! I'm talking!" The other voice said. I roll my eyes and say,

"Kira?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Austin I said stop!" She whined. I could tell that "Austin" was her dog or she was faking it.. it could be both.

"Nice try Kira." I say and hung up. I get up and look at the time. It was 6. Well, time to get dinner. I walk downstairs and see another note. _Working Late, here's 20 bucks. You can get something you'd like to eat for dinner from anywhere. Stay Safe. XOXO ~Dad_ I yell, "Sweet!" and grab the 20 and run out of the house. I should go get something from Parana Bread. I walk down the road and into the restaurant. I see Kira and Brooke there and I Just ignore her and I walk towards the counter. I see Kira in the corner of my eye and see that she's trying to hide from me. Why? And then it hits me. She was so "Slick" about her plan with fake Austin when all along she was just eating at a restaurant. I order some soup with bread, a small drink and a bag of chips. I walk over to Kira's table and she's avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Kira! How's your date with _"Austin"_ going?" I smile. She gives me a pissy look.

"I guess someone wasn't slick enough." I say while walking back to get my food.

"See you at school!" I say while walking out.

At home I eat some soup and watch some movies.

"CATOO NOO!" I cry. Cato is eaten my wolves and cry. "He was so hot" I sniffle. I turn off the T.V and drink the rest of my soup. I discard the garbage and go upstairs and wash my face. I go to my room and chill there for a while. I hear noises outside my window and I open it.  
"Hello?" I ask. I see a hand at my window and I scream "AHHHHHH" I see my friend Elliot pop out and I shut up.

"Oh. Elliot! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry!" He says while climbing into my room.

"So, what's up?" I ask. And then, he randomly kisses me for 10 seconds and lets go.

"WHAT THE HELL ELLIOT?! I have a boyfriend!" I slap him. He quickly scrambles out of my room through the window and I close the window shut behind him. I go on facebook to pass time before my dad comes home.

Hahah. A picture of Dez riding his llama.

Trish and her hot pocket.

Kira with a pic of me and elliot kissing..

MY MOUTH COULD NOT BE ANY LOWER.

cliffhanger!

~Shay


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream at my computer screen. I nearly threw the laptop towards my wall and stare at the post.

_Oh man, Austin's going to freak.._ My mind thinks. I bite my fingernails. Maybe I'll talk to Austin about it. I lay in bed and doze off.

In the morning I wake up to my dad shaking me telling me it's time to wake up. "Oh, Hey dad." I rub my eyes. "Morning." He says. "I need to go to work, Be good at school." He kisses me on my forehead, and leaves. I remember Kira's post and I quickly get up. At school I see Austin and walk over to him, "AUSTIN!" I say while getting closer. He has a sad face and I know he found out.

"Ally.. I think we should.. see other people." He says while looking down.

"You saw it?" I ask. He nods yes and looks up, but not looking at me with eye contact.

"Listen Austin, I can ex-"

"Ally. It's for the best." He raises his voice and He leaves with Dez. My eyes start to tear up and I see Kira staring at me.

"I HOPE YOU ENJOY HIM!" I Yell and I run to the nearest girls bathroom. _It was her. She set me up with Elliot. Well, Fuck her, I hope she enjoys him now. _ I think. I hear footsteps running into the bathroom and I shift my head towards the opposite position facing towards a wall.

"Alls?" I hear Trish. I look up and I see her with an alarmed look on her face. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." She walks over and hugs me. I start crying again really loud. "I know he meant everything to you." She hugs harder. _It'll be okay._ My mind tells me. I follow my instincts and decide to try to get over him. If he won't listen to me, what's the point? Trish helps me get cleaned up and I feel a lot better.

"Want to come over to my house to watch a movie? You know.. to get you relaxed?" I love my bestfriend. She may be irresponsible and immature at times, but when it comes to when I'm a little sad, she gets serious and becomes a best sister to me. I gladly say 'Yes' and the bell rings for dismisal. I go out in the hallway and I see Austin's arm around Kira. _Of course he would hook up with her right after me. Sadistic Ass Bitch. _ Trish takes me out of the building towards her house and we sit down at the couch. She pops in "21-Jumpstreet" and she makes some snacks and beverages. She closes the curtain behind the T.V. so we can watch without the sun blinding me. She hands me coke and puts down the snack platter on the coffee table in front of us. I giggle and say,

"This is the first time i've seen you work without complaint." She looks up and she makes an "offended' face and lightly hits me on the shoulder. This is nice. Single and Free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I think I might make another fanfic, but it's not going to be about Auslly/Austin&Ally. I know I shouldn't write this because it has nothing to do with it, Lol, just a heads up. :P Beware, I'm a huge Catoniss fan from the Hunger Games, so... Yeah. Lol! **

It's been 3 weeks since Austin and I broke up. I was sad at first, and I realized that I don't need that loser in my life. Trish had texted me to meet her for smoothies at the mall's food court. I grab my purse and head out to the mall. I see her talking to an employee and I sit down besides her. She looks at me and smiles to let me know she knows i'm here. I sit there quietly and text other people from my phone. They stop talking after 2 minutes and Trish looks at me. I put away my phone and ask, "What was that?"

"Job offer." She says while looking at the menu. I nod and we order smoothies. While one employee was making one smoothie, I see a cute looking guy who's around my age and he sits next to me. He flashes a smile and winks at me. For some odd reason, I always found these flirts so perverted. But this time I take it lightly and I smile. Trish looks at me with a, "Someone has a crush" expression and I playfully roll my eyes. When we get our smoothies, we tip the employee and he goes off to help another customer. I take a sip and the guy besides me looks at me.

"Hey, Sweetheart, want to go out sometime?" My eyes widen at this because I do not know him, and he didn't even say anything before that. Well, might as well. He is kind of cute.

"Sure, why not." I say.

"Meet me at East High at 8." He says while paying and tipping a waiter and walking off with his smoothie. I sit there with a weird expression but I go along with it. I turn to Trish and she has a, go ahead look. She has a way with communicating with her face.

Austin's POV

One of my friends from school, who lives in Ally's neighborhood actually saw Kira telling Elliot to do this trick, paying him 10 dollars and a kiss from her in front of Ally's house. Now I feel like a total douche. I remember her sad look on her face that I didn't notice at the time. Man, I'm such a dumbass. I call Ally but she doesn't answer. Yeah, I didn't expect her to answer anyway. I call Trish and she answers,

"Hello?"

"Trish!"

"What do you want?" She says with an annoyed tone.

"I need to talk to Ally. Where is she?"

"She's on a date."

"What?" I say. 3 weeks and she already found another boy. "With who?"

"No idea. I'm guessing they'll get to know each other during their date."

"I have a bad feeling.." I say. Trish hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket. I decide to go home and lay in bed to think this through.

Ally's POV

Dallas is a really cool guy. He set up a picnic for the two of us and we're talking and telling about ourselves. I don't remember being this happy with Austin. After 2 hours, I declare it's time to go home and he gives me a kiss on the cheek and I give him my phone number. I walk off. When I arrive home, I take a shower and dry my hair. I go downstairs and I see my dad watching a movie. I sit down beside him and asks, "What are you watching?"

"Titanic." He answers. I cried at the end. So sad. I decide to watch it with him. I hear the door knock and I get up and answer it. It's Austin.

"Hey." I say in a firm tone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks while moving aside. I roll my eyes and step out, closing the door behind me. "I aplogize, Ally. I am so sorry." He says. I yawn at this fake aplogy.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't believe me at first. And it's too late. I already found another guy." I see his eyes go from sympathy to pain. He says no other word and he walks off. I moan in disgust and walk inside. It's too late.

**I promise this will get better in the future :) Chao!**

**~Shay**


End file.
